Vampwolf Hybrid
by LynniferOwnsPaige2012
Summary: Two different species, one love. One can never truly miss something until its slowly ripped away from you.But when her life is taken from her, will she truly miss it?


MY TWILIGHT STORY- PART 2

CHAPTER 1: COMPETITION

"Edward, you told me you weren't going to do this." I groaned.

"I'm sorry. This will take sometime getting used to." He scowled. He was never happy with me going to Jacob's house.

"You promised. This is the only way were going to stop the fighting, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, then let me go. I can get there by myself."

"Promise me you wont get into any trouble on the way there."

"If it'll make you happy, then I promise."

"Thank you." He stepped aside to let me leave. I had my red truck parked in the driveway of Charlie's house.

"You might want to go back to your house. I dont think Charlie would be too happy to find you here when he gets off of work." i explained.

"Good point." He kissed me. "I'll be here when you come back."

"I know. I love you."

"And I, you."

It had been a long time since id driven the truck. It startled me when it roared to life. When I pulled out, I could of sworn I saw Edward laughing.

I was shaking the whole way to La Push. This was the first time id been to Jacob's since the fight. Did he change? Was he going to be a whole different Jacob?

All of my fears vanished when i saw Jacob's friendly smile as i pulled into the gravel driveway of his old house.

"Hey, Bella!" he waved to me. He ran over to th car.

"Hi, Jake!" i yelled back. He helped me out of the car and gave me a hug.

"So what have you been up to?" i asked him.

"Same old, same old." he said jokingly. "How about you?"

"School, homework, the usual." I smiled. Nothing was the usual anymore. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"I was thinking we could take a ride on our motorcycles."

"Sounds good to me."

I followed him to the garage where our motorcycles were, and we drug them out. Mine was collecting dust.

"Sorry. I would've cleaned it, but I've been way too busy for a while." He frowned at my bike.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." I smiled up at him.

I grabbed the helmet that Edward gave me out of my truck and slipped it on.

"What is _that_?" Jacob looked at me.

"My helmet. Edward takes precautions when it comes to me and an electrical object."

"Overprotective bloodsucker." I thought I heard him say under his breath.

"Jake! He just cares that im safe!"

"OKay, okay." He turned back into my Jacob. "Let's go."

It took a minute to get my bike started. I hadnt ridden on it for a long time. It eventually began to purr, and I took off. Jacob was right behind me. I heard him begin to bellow as he revved up his back monster. He flew in front of me.

"This way, Bella!" I heard him yell from in front of me. I slightly turned my bike into the direction that we were going. We drove up the cliff. It was the first place id ever learned to ride my motorcycle. This cliff had horrible memories, but also good ones, too. I tried to block out the bad ones as much as possible.

Jacob pulled over under a tree. He gestured for me to come to a stop. I parked my red machine and went to go sit with him. He opened his arms to let me sit next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Pretty." he uttered. I hadn't realized that the sun was beginning to set. The sky turned a pinkish blue right before my eyes. It's one of the most beautiful things i've seen since ive lived in Forks. But not the most beautiful.

"Ya know, Bells." Jacob said. "You seem a lot happier than you used to be."

"I am." I smiled at the ocean. "A lot happier."

"I'm glad." his smile widened. "I hated seeing you cry all the time."

"I hated doing it."

His smile turned into a hard line.

"All that's over now." he said seriously. Then he looked up and smiled. "Oh, look." He pointed to the sky. I looked up, and I saw that the moon was full. It was the one star I almost always saw in Forks. And then, as we got up to leave, the sun set. It was twilight.

"We better get you back." Jacob chuckled. "We don't want to push him too far."

"Right. Good idea." I hopped onto my bike and sped off after Jacob. It was getting darker and darker as the time passed. I hope I wouldnt ram into a tree. That's the last thing I needed with Edward worrying about me. I made a promise.

We eventuallly made it back to Jacob's house. The porch light was on, and Billy was waiting for us.

"Hey guys." He yelled out into the night. "How was your night?"

"Great." Jacob said.

"Lots of fun." I agreed. That seemed to please him. He gave off a beaming, proud smile.

"I better get going." I hugged him, then I shrugged into my truck.

"Bye, Jake."

"See ya, Bells." We both wave dot each other, and i pulled out of the driveway.

On my way home, I sang to the radio. All in all, it was a great night. No conflicts, no life- threatening problems. I really needed this ngiht. This is what ive been waiting for for a really long time. I smiled to myself.

As I pulled up to my house, I noticed that the lights were all on. I saw Charlie peek out of the shutters. He'd obviously been waiting up for me. As I walked into the house, he came over to me looking angry.

"Where have you been?" He crossed his arms, looking like a real parent, for a change.

"I was with Jacob, Dad. I told you that." He immediately calmed down.

"Oh." He said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Lots." I looked over at the huge pizza mess all throughout the kitchen. "Sorry I missed dinner."

"Don't worry about it."

I started up the stairs.

"Night, Bells." He called up to me.

"Night." I replied.

I went in my room and closed the door. I went to go open the window and plopped down on my bed. At that moment, I felt a rush of cold air, then he was beside me.

"How was your night?" He asked in his low, velvet voice.

"I'm surprised you don't already know." I kissed his cheek.

"I gave you you're privacy." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes in the darkness.

"It was good. I needed a night of relaxation for a change."

"I'm glad you had a good time." He wrapped his arms around my chilly waist, and began to hum.

My lullaby never seized to make me tired. It soothed me in ways I couldnt understand. It was like nothing id ever heard. It sounded like an angel wrote it. I smiled to myself. Thats exactly who wrote it. I began to drift into sleep.

"Sleep, Bella, love. Dream, my little lamb." I heard him whisper before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**3**

"Bella, wake up." Edward shook me slightly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Huh?" My eyes shot open. "What do you mean?"

"Just get ready. I'll be downstairs." he smiled at me. He kissed the top of my head. What did I have in store for me today? I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran to the bathroom.

I was a little excited, but then again, completely terrified. My last surprise didn't go too well. I put that behind me.

As I stumbled down the stairs, I saw Edward sit down at the table. There was a rose on the table and hot breakfast waiting for me. I smiled.

"May I ask what this is for?" I giggled.

"Would you go for 'just because I love you'?"

"Works for me." I sat down at the table. Edward recently started cooking for me again. I guess he trusted himself now.

I took a bite without hesitation. The heart-shaped pancakes he made me tasted better than anything i've every tasted. It had a different flavor to it. It reminded me of his sweet breath.

"Wow. This is _really_good." I mummbled through bites.

"Thank you. I try." He gave of his glistening crooked smile.

"Well, you definitlely succeeded." I smiled at him with a full mout. He chuckled.

As I finished, he grabbed my plate before I could, and began to wash them.

"Today's _your_ day." He turned around and smiled. "No work for you."

"Doing the dishes isn't work." I giggled.

"You know what I meant." I looked over, and I saw his cheek dimple.

"Okay." He said as he wiped his hands off on a dish towel. "Lets go."

"Go where?"

"You'll see."

"Oh no. Not _this_ again." I said jokingly.

He chuckled. "It's nothing bad. I promise."

I gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't you trust me?" He made a silly, innocent face.

"Of course I do."

"Let's go then." He took my hand, and led me out the door.

"Put this on." He gave me a blindfold that was in the car. I did as I was told. Then, I felt Edward's cool hand take mine.

In around twenty minutes, I felt the car stop.

"Hold on." He said. I heard the car door slam, then mine opened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.

"Just take little steps." He whispered close to my ear. "I'll lead you."

"Okay." I was a little nervous. If he thought I was clumsy _with_my sight, he had another thing comming.

This was like deja vu. The last time I was getting a surprise, he closed my eyes and led me somewhere. I was beginning to get a little jumpy.

"Stop." He told me. I stopped walking. I felt him begin to unravel my blindfold.

As he took it of, I began to open my eyes. When I looked at the surprise, my heart jumped.

"Wow." was all I could say.

We were at the Port Angeles bay. There was no one there. On the sand was a rose petal heart and a picnic blanket.

"How did you--"

"I reserved it."

What was all this for? Why was he doing this? Was he trying to be better than Jacob? It seemed like they were having a competition, and I was the prize.

I put all the skeptical thoughts in the back of my head. He took my hand and led me to the blanket.

"Are you up for a swim?" he sang.

"But I don't--"

"Already done." He pulled out two swimsuits. "You choose."

It was a choice between a skimpy yellow bikini--courtesy of Alice, no doubt-- or a blue one peice. I chose the blue one, obviously. Edward smiled.

I went to change, and brushed my hair through with my fingers about a thousand times. I stumbled out to the blanket and threw my clothes down. I didn't see Edward anywhere.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw him emerge out of the water. His hair was like a sea of bronze flowing over his gorgeous sculptured face.

"Come on in, Bella!" He bellowed. I touched the water with my feet, and jumped back. It was freezing cold. I heard him laugh loudly. I tried once more. I went in with one full stride. I yelped at the pangs of ice going up my spine. Edward was next to me in a flash. He chuckled again.

"Cold?" he asked.

"V-v-v-very." I shivered.

"You're going to get sick."

"I-m-m f-f-fine."

He went to touch me, but took his hand away. He probably knew it wouldn't help to put his cold arms around my already freezing body.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

Icalmed myself to where the shivering stopped. "No. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

He slightly smiled. "Come with me." He took my hand and started to pull me. I tried to keep up, unsuccessfully. I think he noticed, because he slowed down a little bit.

"Can you go under?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, and sumberged under. I opened my eyes a little, but the salt burned them. Then, I began to lose my breath. I went back up.

"Oh, I forgot." He chuckled. He handed me goggles and a snorkle. I put them on and went back under.

In the clear blue ocean was a school of gold and bright blue fish surroundiing me. A lone starfish settled at the bottom on a rock. There was a corral reef teeming with life. I'd totally forgotten that I had a hold on Edward's hand until he lightly squeezed my fingers, entwining them with his. I looked over to see him smiling at me. His glimmering teeth were so beautiful. His bronze hair flowed in the sea like a feild of wheat blowing in the wind. All I was thinking was how is this possible? He's so gorgeous and i'm so...ordinary.

Then, he let go. He began to swim to the bottom. He was there in a fraction of a second. The funny thing was, the fish didn't scatter. They paid absolutley no attention to him. It was the oddest thing i've ever seen.

I couldn't swim to the bottom without taking off my snorkle, so I just watched. I saw him swim gracefully around the reef, often settling at the bottom of the sand. I wanted so much to go down and swim with him, to hold his hand as we nestled on the soft sand. Depression kicked in. Yet another thing about being human holding me back from being with him. My throat got heavy. I held my tears back to save him the worry. I saw him start to swim towards me. I had totally forgotten that the whole day had passed right in front of me until I looked at my watch.

I also had totally forgotten how hungry i'd gotten. I swam up and took a big breath. I took off my goggles. He was already there next to me.

"Are you getting hungry?" he asked.

"Mhm." I nodded my head.

"Come on." He took my hand and led me to shore. He gestured for me to sit on the blanket.

I held my finger up. "Can I have a human minute?"

He nodded, so I went to grab my clothes and go change. Again, I brushed my hair through another thousand times. It was harder this time.

When I got back, he was in the same exact position that he was in before I left. Then, when I plopped down on the blanket, the sculpture began to come alive. He was taking out sandwiches and sparkling grape juice.

Why was he trying so hard? This wasn't like him. Did he think I was going to leave? But if I wanted to leave, which I don't, then he would let me go. Did he think I was going to leave for Jacob? I gasped.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I looked up, and he was frowning.

"Oh, no. Nothing." I was such a bad liar.

"I know something's wrong. Tell me."

"It's fine, Edward."

He came closer and looked me straight in the eyes. The dazzle stunned me. "Please?"

"Really. It's stupid. Nothing worth worrying over."

"So there is _something_."

"Ugh. Yes." I groaned.

"So tell me."

I sighed. He wasn't going to let this go, so I unwillingly gave up. "Why are you _really_ doing all of this, Edward?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Today was the day you found out what i really am." he sighed. "The day we kissed."

"Oh!" I knew today was something special. "I knew something was up."

"I guess I can't expect you to remember. It was a long time ago."

"Oh, no! It's not that I didn't remember, it's just the date I didn't remember. I could never forget that."

He smiled. "I knew you couldn't."

"When you're first kiss is with a vampire, it's kind of hard to forget." I giggled. "I'm going to have to pay attention more."

"And I'll try to forget more." He chuckled.

The sun was setting now. The purplish-pink sky made the perfect scenery. The moon shone bright.

I started to drift into sleep, but at that moment, I heard a faint scream in the distance. My eyes shot open. Edward was already up and reaching to grab my hand. He pulled me up and took off.

In a maximum of three seconds, we were in the middle of the parking lot. I saw a girl. She was cringing on the ground.

This girl didn't look over sixteen. She had brown hair about down to her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide open. She was clutching her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as i ran over to her.

Then, she screamed. Her scream sent chills down my spine. Edward snatched her up and ran to the Volvo. I followed with minimal tripping.

"Sit in the back with her." he told me as he hopped in the front seat and started it up.

She screamed again. I didn't think I could handle anymore of it. I clutched her hands.

"It's alright. It's okay." I kept saying. I was trying to convince myself more than her. It wasn't looking good. Her head hit the back of the seat and drooped down.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he hissed.

In a matter of minutes, we were back at the white house. Edward grabbed the girl and flew up to the house.

"Carlise, help!" he yelled. Carlisle came in looking surprised. He was probably baffled that it wasn't me this time.

"I think she's dying!" I yelled.

Carlisle looked at Edward, and he nodded. Carlisle took her into the other room. I tried to follow.

"Stay here." Edward flew his arm up to block me.

"We have no choice?" I asked. I knew what they were going to do.

"No choice." He replied. "You have to stay away from her. No matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"We're going to have to keep her here."

"So...another addition to the family?"

"For now." he went to sit on the couch. I followed.

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Only a little. Her name is Lynn. She was out by herself catching a movie. And all of a sudden she was in intense pain. Close to death."

I shivered. If Carlisle was too late, it was hopeless.

"We'll have to keep her away. At least for a month. It'll take a few days for transformation."

"Whatever it takes." I sighed.

CHAPTER 2: HYBRID

"It's time." Edward grabbed my hand. "Are you ready?"

"Okay." I was going to meet Lynn for the first time since that night. I was a little nervous about the results. Edward had said that it took years to become fully controlled as a vampire, and it had only been about a week. But if Edward knew that meeting her now was the right time, then I trusted him.

Edward led me out of my house hesitantly. Although he'd said it took a year for a vampire to be controlled, they would still attack without any regret whatsoever.

We got in the car and took off to the Cullen House.

"Lynn is...different than the rest of us." He told me. "Somehow, she can resist blood easilly. We think she has the power to control herself, and maybe others. My theory is that she thirsts for not human blood, but animal vlood, as if it was instinct. She is more animalistic than any other vampire i've seen. I dont understand it..." He stopped for a minute, seeming to take his words in, and then said one last thing. "She has not tried once to attack anyone. Her eyes were never even red. They were automatically, instead, a silverish color. I've never seen anything like it."

Was this even possible? I've never seen or heard anything like this from the Cullens. Its obviously new to them, too. Lynn could resist humans? She thirsted for animal blood only?

"I promise. I've seen her mind. It's so different from anyone else. She's so intelligent, as if she's been a vampire for years."

"I trust you." I took his hand.

By then, we were at the Cullens' house. I didn't know how I felt about this. Worried? Anxious? Excited?

As i walked into the house, everyone was in the living room exept Emmett.

"Hey, Bella." Alice smiled.

"Hi, everyone." I greeted as i smiled back.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

"I think so." I was shaking a little. I could barely notice, but i'm sure Edward could.

"Okay, Emmett. Bring her in." Edward yelled into the other room.

I braced myslef to run. I trusted Edward, but i was still cautious. Who knows? Vampires are unpredictable.

Emmet walked in from the other room, his face very serious and protective. Then, I saw a small girl walk in, her shoulder length brown hair flowing gently as she tip toed. Was this the girl i'd seen a week ago, screaming from pain? It looked nothing like Lynn. She was beautiful and graceful. Her silver eyes wrinkled as she smiled a bright, sharp grin that lit up from behind her rosy pale lips. She looked completely different. She looked older. She seemed to shine, even thought no sunlight was on her. She seemed to have a doggish like essence to her.

"Hi, Bella." She said. Her voice was like a note on a flute. It was quiet and gentle. I wasnt even sure that i'd heard it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, Lynn." I replied with a shakey voice. Her beauty was intimidating. She was as beautiful as Rosalie. She came closer. Everyone jumped forward. It startled me.

"I'm fine." Lynn said quietly and calmly. She took a deep breath through her nose, and then smiled. "See?"

She still walked toward me. Edward slightly moved in front of me. Lynn looked at him, and he moved back in his former position. She held out her hand towards me. The move was so quick, it made me jump. I realized that she wanted a hand shake.

I hesitantly put my hand in hers. Immediately, i smiled. I dont know why, I dont know how. I wasnt thinking about it, but somehow, i felt happy. I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

I saw Edward smile. Was this the power he'd been talking about? Was she the one that made me smile? Was she trying to tell me it was okay? Did she want me to feel safe?

"W-was that you?" I asked her. She giggled, sounding like a light bell chime. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to calm you down."

It was true. Thats how she was so calm in the beginning. She could control herself, and others. It was like Jasper's power, only she could control people physically, too.

"No. It's fine." I smiled again. But this time, i did it on my own.

She giggled. Then she stopped and stepped back. She gasped, and her eyes grew wide and scared.

"Lynn?" Emmett said.

She winced. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No worries." Then, she ripped out a snarl that sent shivers dow my spine.

"Bella!" Edward flew in front of me. Lynn collapsed to the ground. She was wincing and yelping. Everyong flew to her aid.

Then, dark brown fur exploded from her skin. The fur devoured her entire body. Then, she hopped on four legs. Her eyes were a dark blood red. She snarled at me, her sharp fangs drooling.

"She's a werewolf!!" Edward hissed. "Get Bella away!"

Alice flew at me and dragged me outside. From the house, I heard a pianful howl.

Then, in the distance, I saw a russet wolf appear out of the forest with two others at its flanks. He phased right in front of my eyes.

"Bella! Whats going on?!" Jacob grabbed my shoulders.

"L-lynn...werewolf." All of my words were comming out so fast, it was hard to understand what i was saying. I was so shocked, i couldnt speak.

"Lynn?" Jacob snarled and flew up to the house. I followed with Alice behind me.

"Bella, dont!" Alice yelled for me, but i kept running.

"Whats going on here, bloodsucker!?" Jake said as i stumbled into the house.

"Lynn is a werewolf!" Edward growled."No duh, parasite! What did you do to her!?" Jacob was flying himself at Lynn protectively. He was growling at Edward. Edward stepped forward.

"I dare you to come closer." He snarled. He looked at Lynn. He looked as if he was talking to her, but it was too quiet, i couldnt hear.

"Then, she slowly phased back into her "human" self. She was crying.

"Jake?" she grabbed ahold of him. "Oh, Jake!"

"It's okay, Lynn." Jake said. He looked up at Edward and grimaced. "What's going on here?"

"She was _dying!_I had no idea!" Edward snarled. "I couldnt just let her _die!"_

"So you decided to turn my cousin into a bloodsucking _parasite_?!! Are you_ insane_!!!"

Lynn was Jacob's cousin?

"Hold on. So we turned you cousin into a vampire/ werewolf?" I asked.

"No. Youre_ leech_ did." Jake growled.

"I had no choice." Edward retorted. "What did you want me to do? Let her _die?_"

"It would of been better than _this_!" Jacob hissed. "No wonder she's been missing for a week!"

"Jake, he didnt know!" I protected Edward.

"Shouldnt your 'super boy' be able to tell the damn difference from a human and a werewolf!?"

Edward looked down. He almost looked...guilty.

"You _knew_!?" Jacob flung himself at Edward, and they collapsed to the ground in a ball of fists and claws. The Cullens were hissing and screaming.

"Get off, Jacob!!" I flew into the fight, and somewhere in the process of breaking them up, a fist flew at me and i saw a purple light. It sent me flying.

Everything stopped. Everyone became quiet. I touched my mouth. I was bleeding.

Lynn screamed. She ran outside. Emmett followed.

"Oh my god." Jacob gasped. "Bella, I am so sorry! I- I didnt mean to hit- I was trying to- You know I would never!" He was shaking.

Jacob hit me.

"Leave!!!" Edward roared. He came to my side and bent down to look at my cut lip. Jake flew out the door with a last painful groan.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me.

"I-I think so..." I was shocked. I know he'd never meant to hit me, but it still sent my mind reeling.

"Where's Lyyn?" I'd asked.

"Outside. I think she needs to be alone for a while." He squeezed me tightly. I hadnt realized that all of the other vampires were outside. "Bella, I am so sorry. Jaob didnt mean to hit you. It was my fault."

"No it wasnt." My hands were shaking.

"Ugh, Bella, your nose is bleeding! Come here." He took his finger and wiped the blood away. "Does it feel broken?"

"No. I dont think so."

"You might have a black eye tomorrow." He got up and pulled me with him. We walked outside to check on Lynn. I saw her balled up on the ground, cringin, with Emmett kneeled by her side. Emmett was always with her. It was as if he was protecting her...or someone else.

"Lynn?" I walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

Her back stiffened. "Get away..." She growled. "_Please_."

I backed up. What was going on with her?

"Lynn." Edward kneeled down over her. "Do you need her to go back into the house?"

"No. Leave her there." Her voice was strained.

"No, Lynn. Dont. Its not going to make things better." Edward answered one of Lynn's thoughts.

"I have to. Leave me be." She inhaled slowly. It seemed like we were waiting there for hours. Then finally, her body relaxed.

"Get a blanket." Edward told Emmett. He flew up to the house and in half of a second was back again with the blanket from the living room. He put it over her. She grabbed it and sat up.

"I'm okay now." She said. She looked at me with her young silver, pleading eyes. "I am so sorry, Bella."

"Dont be sorry." I smiled."Are you alright?"

"I am now. Thank you." She stood and wrapped the blanket around herself. "I'm sorry, everyone. I should of told you."

"Yeah. Maybe we coulve helped you if you'd told us earlier." Rosalie said rudely. Edward sent a glare at her.

"It wouldnt of mattered. She couldnt say anything when we turned her, and it wouldnt of made any difference if she told us after. She could barely remember her human life." Edward explained.

"Right. Its no ones fault." Alice agreed.

Carlisle and Esme looked as if they were comtemplating something. Jasper must have settled everyone down because I immediately felt serene and calm. Rosalie just stood there with her arms crossed. No one knew it, but i think she was secretly jealous of Lynn. Its imossible not to be jealous of her gorgeous goddess-of-a-body. Maybe Edward knew she was jealous, too.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked Lynn.

"Not at all. They have a right to know." She replied.

"Well, when she phased, her powers vanished. She had no control whatsoever." Edward continued. "It was as if she was a brand new newborn. She was going to attack, but Jake came in. That triggered her protective wolf instinct which stopped her. My theory is that the instinct of vampire and the opposite instinct of werewolf combined, causing pain. And when Jacob hit you and the bloodspilled, the vampire instincts over-powered the werewolf ones. Thats why she screamed and ran. I guess when the vampire instincts overower, some of her gift comes back. Thats why she didnt attack you and ran instead. She had a little control. And when you went outside after your nosebleed, she smelled the blood on your face and my hand."

"Ive never smelled human blood actually spilled and that close to me. I lost ontrol." Lynn explained.

"She was trying to get used to the smell so it wouldnt be as bad the next time." Edward continued. "I thought it would just make her want it more, but when she got used to the smell, she learned how to overcome it. The next time she smells your blood, she'll have comlete control."

"But if someone new bleeds near me, i'll have to start all over again with them." Lynn added.

I felt so much pity for Lynn. She was a vampire-werewolf hybrid. No one knows anything about her. She's the only one of her kind. Everythings totally new, and theres no one to help her. Shes so confused. Torn between vampires and werewolves. Born enemies. But the thought that pops up in my head is which one will she choose?

"Oh." Was all i could think of. Brilliant comeback.

"It'll be okay, Lynn." Emmett said. Edward's eyes narrowed. What was going on with Emmett?

"I need to talk to Jacob." Lynn told everyone.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked her.

"If you'd like." She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Wait, Bella." Edward said. "Are you sure you want to go now?"

"Yes." I told him. "Lynn will be fine."

"It's not Lynn that i'm mostly worried about."

"I'll be fine."

"Hop on." Lynn told me. She winked. I hopped onto her back.

"Be safe." Edward said before he kissed me. "I'll be listening."

"I love you." I replied.

Then, we were off.

Her run was so...wolf like. She used all four legs as she bounded through the trees. I've never seen anything like that. It was graceful, yet powerful at the same time. It only took a maximum of ten minutes for her to reach the border. She went over it with little hesitation.

She flew in the direction of the beach, not even stopping at Jacob's house. As we landed on the cool, white sand, i hopped off. Jake was there.

"Hi, Lynn. Hi, Bella..." He said my name with obvious regret in his voice.

"Hey, Jake." We said in unison, but in different tones.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I needed to see you." She said.

"What'd you need?" Jake asked with interest.

She looked at me, and then back at Jacob. "I want to hear your side of the story." She finally said.

"Theres nothing to tell." He replied. I could tell he was just as uncomfortable as i was.

"Go ahead, Jake." I smiled at him. "I want to know, too."

He smiled too, then bagen. "It all started when me, Quil, and Embry were hanging out at the beach. My dad was with Lynn's mom at my house. Then, i felt like something was wrong. Lynn hadnt changed yet, but i was hearing her voice in my head. She was screaming and was obviously in pain. Your bl--...i mean Edward, changed Lynn right in the process of phasing. It must have been that way. When a werewolf changes, they go through intense pain. It seems that they are close to death for a short while, then they become stronger and stronger. Edward must of caught her during the time where it seemed she was close to death. She musnt have been changed enough fully to where a vampire bite would poison her."

He stopped for a minute. It was obvious that the thought of his younger cousin being turned into a vampire sickened him. Lynn grabbed his hand and smiled. He pinched his nose and smiled.

"Woo, Lynn!! You _reek_!" He chuckled.

"Gee thanks. Girls just _love _hearing that." She rolled her eyes playfully. "And speak for yourself! You dont exactly smell like a bsket of roses!" She giggled. Then, she smiled. "Go on with your story."

"Well," He continued. "After i heard her voice in my head, i went running. I knew she was at Edward's house, and i knew something was definitely not right, but i couldnt figure out what. When i got there, all i saw was you and the little black-haired girl outside, and you were crying." He said to me. "When you said Lynn's name, it only confirmed my fears. I ran inside to check it out. When i saw Lynn on the ground cringing, my heart dropped. I had no idea why she would be at Edward's house, and _why_ was she a wolf so quickly? It was then that i found out that he changed her into one of them...a _bloodsucking parasite_."

"Hey! watch it, bub!" Lynn poked her finger at his chest.

"Ok. Ok. _Vampire_. Anyway, when i found out...what had happened, you have no idea how much i hated that..._monster_. He turned my cousin into one of them! My enemy!" He stopped, and his hands began to shake. Lynn held onto him.

"Its okay, Jake. I dont need to hear anymore." She said.

"Good. Because i dont think i could handle telling anymore."

"We've hear all we needed to." She looked at me and took my hand.

"Lets go." She said before she flung me onto her back.

"Where are you going? You just got here!" Jacob groaned. "Youre moms worried about you!" He told Lynn.

"I cant change into a wolf right now, or it will cause me pain. For now, I need to stay there and figure out whats happening to me." She said before she took off into the woods.

"You okay?" She asked as she perched on a branch high in the top of a tree.

"Yeah. Just not up here." I shut my eyes tight and gripped hard onto her neck.

I felt the vibration of her laughter on my cheek, and began to feel the wind increasing on my face. We were in the air. In about five minutes, we were back at the Cullen House. Edward was waiting for us at the porch.

"Hello, Bella. Lynn." He smiled as we landed on the front porch steps. I went up to hug him.

"Hi." I uttered.

"So how was the visit?" he asked.

"Very informative." I answered."I agree." He smiled slyly.

"Ugh."

"Didnt i tell you id be listening?" He gave me an impish grin.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Let's go inside." He chuckled.

We all plopped on the couch. For the first time since id met her, i really looked deep into Lynn's eyes. The first time id seen her, her eyes were a bright silver. Now, they were just pitch black.

"Er, Edward?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Could i talk to you for a second?'

He got up and we walked into the other room.

"Did you notice--"

"Yes." He stopped me in mid sentence.

"Theyre pitch black. And the bags under her eyes are the worst ive ever seen." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I know. Ive tried to get her to hunt, but she refuses."

"Oh."

"Its the werewolf instincts."

"But i thought they hunted too?"

"I know. Thats what worries me. Shes practically starving herself."

"She wont hunt at all?"

"No. We dont know whats going on with her. This is the first time this has ever happened, and we dont know anything about her. This just adds on to the mysteries. It could be dangerous."

"We have to get her to eat."

The only thing she'll have is human blood, and it midly repulses her. She wont drink more than a cup. That doesnt get her very far."

"What do we do?"

"I'm not sure. We need to talk to the others. Try to talk to her. She wont listen to us, but maybe she'll listen to you."

"I'll try." I went back into the living room and sat down. She looked at me skeptically.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Everythings fine." I smiled half heartedly.

"Sure, sure." When she said that, she sounded so much like Jacob.

We sat there for what seemed like forever. I spoke to break the silence.

"Hey, Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot."

"Er, i noticed that...well...your eyes are--"

"Black?" She shot out.

"Um, yeah. Arent you...hungry?"

She scowled. "No."

"Not at all?" I felt like i was going too far.

"I'm fine, Bella. Leave it alone."

"I cant help it. I just worry about you."

"Well, dont. I can take care of myself."

She got up with an annoyed grunt and stormed out the door. I could bet that she wasnt comming back for a while.

"Where did she go?" I asked Edward as he flew into the room.

"Nowhere in particular. She needs time alone. I read her mind. She asked me to leave her alone. I'm giving her her space. Give her some time to cool off. The hungrier she gets, the more short-tempered she becomes."

I frowned. It disgusted me that she was starving herself, and we couldnt figure out why. She wouldnt listen. No matter how hungry she got, she wouldnt hunt. She will only get weaker and weaker the longer she doesnt hunt. She would be vulnerable to anything that threatened her.

CHAPTER 3: VISIT

"Bella." Edward shook me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with big, worried eyes.

"What happened?"

"We have a big, big problem."

"What?" I rose out of bed. "What happened?"

"Here." He took out a letter. The envelope was ripped at the top. I took it out and began to read.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I am looking forward to seeing you again. Im anxious to see your new expiriment. See you soon._

_Aro_

"Oh no." I gasped How did they find out!?"

"They must have been spying on us." He growled.

"What do we do?"

"Dont worry. We'll figure something out."

"When?" I asked him.

"Alice said probably two weeks. She saw that it was a sunny day. Its going to be cloudy for at least a week."

"What are we going to do until then?"

"_We_ are going to be training and hunting. _You_arent going to do anything exept stay hidden."

Great. Yet again, i cant do anything to help.

"I cant risk you getting hurt again." He added.

I was going to argue, but then again, i _am_accident-proned. If staying hidden and out of the way was helping, then id do it.

"Im comming when you train." I crossed my arms.

"Well im not going to leave you home alone." He held out his hand. As i took it, he flung me over his shoulders, and bolted out into the cold dusk. The freezing wind stung my face as we flew through the dormant trees.

Eventually, we bounded into the basball field. Everyone was gathered in the center. Lynn was absent.

Then, I saw her. She flew out of the trees oppisite of me. She didnt even give the slightest glimpse in our direction.

As we reached where the others were, everyone shot a glance at Edward.

"No, no, no. Not me first. Try Jasper first." he said aloud.

"Have it your way." Jasper smiled. Jasper flew away from the others. Lynn copied and landed on all fours.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Lynn bellowed. She flew at Jasper. He dodged her with ease. They continued the same stategy for at least a half and , Jasper's hands woud behind his back, and he flew to the ground. Lynn walked over to him and put her lips to his jugular.

"Tag." She smiled. "Youre it."

I stood with my mouth hung open. Edward chuckled as he put his finger under my chin and snapped it shut.

"What did i tell you?" He smiled.

"Whos next?" Lynn said aloud. She out her hands on her hips.

"I'll give it a try." Alice smiled proudly. She pounced to where Lynn was and stood facing her.

"Ready." Lynn crouched down and locked her eyes on Alice. "Set....GO!" She shot herself at Alice. Then again, she missed.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Alice giggled.

"Ok. No more ms. Nice Guy!!!" Lynn bolted at her.

"Gotcha!" Lynn shouted. Alice flew to the ground. Lynn perched on top of her. She fake-yawned jokingly. "Come on. I've got _all _day."

"Ok. I'll go next." Edward approached her. He crouched down into a menacing perch. He smiled evily Then, he flew at Lynn. She collapsed to the ground with a grunt.

"Ready to give up?" he chuckled.

"What do you think?" she answered. All i saw then was Edward fly off of her and land on the ground not far away. He was struggling.

"Are_ you_?" She asked as she walked over to him.

He chuckled grimly. "Not even close."

They went at it for about fifteen minutes, dodging each other, pinning each other down. They were evenly matched. Finally, Edward pinned her down and out his lips against her throat.

"Hmm...interesing." He said.

"You win this time." Lynn growled.

"Yeah, yeah." He got up, pulling Lynn with him.

"If you work hard enough, _maybe_ you'll be able to beat me." He smiled.

"Yeeeeah._ Maybe_." She nudged him in the shoulder.

"How about you, Emmett?" Lynn looked at him.

"Oh. Na, its cool." he replied.

"Come on, chicken." She giggled.

"I'm not chicken. I just dont wanna hurt you."

"I'll take my chances." She winked.

"Go on, Em." Edward nudged him forward.

Emmett sighed as he jumped to the center.

"And dont you _dare_ go easy on me either." Lynn smiled devilishly.

"You know me better than that." Emmett winked.

Then in a split second, she pounced at him and they flew to the ground. Emmett rolled over and pinned her to the ground.

"Come on. Thats it?" he said.

"Aw, you know me better than that." She mocked him.

She kicked him off. He ollasped to the ground, struggling.

"Its no use, ya know." She sighed.

He rolled over and flew up on his knees. She grabbed his shoulders and with a slight giggle, touched her lips to his jugular.

"Now was that so bad?" She said sarcastically.

"A lot more than you think." He chuckled.

Then, I heard Rosalies teeth snap. She ripped out a ferocious hiss.

"My turn." She curled up her upper lip. She, then, immediately flew at Lynn without any hesitation, and pinned her to the ground.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" Lynn gasped for air. Rosalie clenched her claws around Lynn's throat. She lifted Lynn's head, and bashed her skull into the ground.

"Rosalie, let go!!!" Edward flew at her.

"No! Leave her!" Lynn choked out.

Everyone backed up. Then, I heard Emmett hissed. "Youre hurting her!" He roared.

Then, Rosalie made a noise that sounded like she got the wind knocked out of her. She flew off of Lynn and collided with the tree behind her.

"Do _not_ test my patience." Lynn growled as she approached Rosalie.

"Lynn...you...." was all that Rosalie could get out.

"I _what_? Tell me. I _dare_you." Lynn clenched her fists. "I'm not the one to mess with. The sooner you get that through your thick head, the sooner we can get over all this." Lynn said quietly. I had a feeling she wasnt just talking about the way Rosalie attacked her. She looked as if this has been going on for a while.

She flew into the trees without another word. Emmett ran to Rosalie.

"Rose, are you alright?"

She didnt answer, but got up and pushed him out of the way. She punced into the forest, opposite of Lynn.

Again, my mouth hung wide open. My hands began to shake.

"E-Edward?" I forced out.

"Come on." He said. I got flown over his shoulders, and we shot off.

As we reached the house, I began to yell.

"Set me down!" I faught to get off, but it was no use. Yet, he did as he was told.

"Whats going on!?" I stared straight into his eyes. "Why did Rosalie attack Lynn?!"

"It's...complicated." He sighed.

"I'm sure i can keep up." I crossed my arms.

He groaned. "This is...difficult to explain. I dont really know how to tell you this, but, well...Lynn imprinted on Emmett."

"WHAT!!!??" I shouted. It echoed through the woods. "How is that possible?!!"

"Well...when she first saw him, they were immediately bonded."

"But...how can that be when Emmett and Rosalie--"

"Its not like that. Its not that kind of love. The best way i can put it is that Emmett's just like a big brother to her. Its nothing farther than that, and it never _will_ be farther than that."

"No wonder Rosalie attacked her. But...how does she know?"

"When a vampire is imprinted on, it becomes obvious to _all_ vampires."

Yet again, something new i didnt know.

"He doesnt love Rosalie any less that he did. He loves Lynn in a different way." he explained.

So this is why Emmett's been acting so weird.

"I have one more question." I said.

He looked at me speculatingly.

"Why didnt Lynn want everyone the get Rosalie off?" I asked.

"She wanted to see if she could escaoe a _real_ attack."

"I guess that makes sense."

I was so confused.

Lynn imprinted on Emmett. I couldnt get that through my head. I was so used to seeing Emmett and Rosalie together. I just couldnt imagine Emmett caring about another person like that. It felt weird. I didnt know how I was going to get used to it, but i knew i had to.

"Its just...ugh i dunno." I mummbled, half to myself, half to Edward.

"I know its hard. But we'll get used to it eventually." he said.

"We? You feel weird about this, too?"

"Probably more than you do. I've known Rosalie and Emmet for a very long time. Seeing Emmett love someone else is...unsettling. Its like defying the laws of nature, to me."

"Does Emmett love Lynn more than Rosalie now?"

"I'd say its about a tie." he shivered. "But in different ways. He wont pay attention to one more tahn the other. He's smart enough to know that that wouldnt be a good idea, but he wouldnt do it anyway."

"Is this a theory or what youve _heard_?"

"Half and half."

My stomach began to bother me. I didt want to hear any more.

"Everyone's comming back." He said.

"Everyone?" I went toward the house. I hadnt relized how close we were.

"Yes. Everyone."

"Are Lynn and Rosalie with them?"

"No. Lynn's comming her own way. Rosalies not comming at all."

Before I went inside, I thought I saw something--or someone--fly out of the trees.

As i sat down on the couch, and everyone came rushing in. Lynn was last to enter. Emmett was beside her. She grabbed his hand. Everyone had a frantic look on their face.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Come on." Edward pulled me upstairs.

"Edward, whats wrong?" He was pacing back and forth.

"Big problem." He growled.

"Another one? What happened?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Jake's on his way here. He's on the verge of thinking of killing Emmett."

I gasped. I should of saw this comming.

"But it wasnt his fault! Why should Emmett have to get hurt for something he had no control over? It was inevitable!" I flew out of the room before he could answer.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He came flying in before i could reach him.

"Where is Jacob?" i asked.

"I dunno. I dont smell him near. I'd smell rotten mutt if he was close." He began to pace.

"What are you going to do?"

"Whatever i have to. I'm not letting him come at me like that without a fight." He clenched his fists.

"Emmett, no matter what he does, dont start the fight. Dont let him break you down."

"Oh, i wont. Believe me. He'll be picking his dirty little teeth up from the ground if he starts anything."

"That doesnt make me feel any better." I frowned.

"It doesnt? It sure makes me feel better." he smiled triumphantly.

"Ugh." I groaned. I felt Edward come up behind me and rap his arms around my waist.

"It'll be fine, Bella." Edward's cool breath blew in my hair. "If we keep them seperate, nothing can go wrong."

"Key word '_if_'."

"We _will_."

"Edward! Emmett!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs. "The house disappeared!!"

"Showtime." Emmett intertwined his fingers and cracked them.

"Emmett, stay in the house."

"Are you kidding?" I'm not gonna let him confront me like this and try to push me around on_ my_ territory! His face is going in the concrete!!"

"Emmett!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but he's going down." He stormed out the door.

"No, Emmett!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like Lynn. "Dont hurt him!"

"Lynn?" Emmett stopped dead in his tracks.

Lynn came running out of the house. "Dont hurt Jake! _Please_!!!" She grabbed ahold of Emmett by the waist in a bear hug.

"Lynn..." he groaned. "He wants to _kill_ me. I have to do _something_."

"Dont hurt him, Emmett." She had tears rolling down her face now.

At that moment, I heard something moving around in the trees. I didnt know exactly where it was comming from, but there was something definitely there. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob appear out of the trees with Embry and Quil following.

He came up to the group of vampires and said only two words. "Youre dead."

"No!!!" I heard quite a few hisses. In a fraction of a second, I was on the ground with Edward crouching over me.

"Emmett! Jake!" Lynn screamed. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Lynn attack Jacob.

"Lynn, let...go!" Jake struggled.

"No! Youre not going to hurt Emmett!" She roared.

"Get off!" He shoved her off and jumped up. He bounded toward Emmett. They flew to the ground.

Jacob flew his fist and hit Emmett on the right side of his face. Emmett laid there, limp.

"Get off of him!" Alice flew at Jacob. She grabbed himin a chokehold, but he didnt even seem to notice.

"Why wont you fight!?" Jacob punched him again.

"Get off!" Edward hissed as he flew toward Jake. He happened to pull him off of Emmett and throw him in the direction of a tree.

"Emmett, go inside." Carlisle ordered. Emmett did as he was told.

"Jacob!" Edward roared.

"Youre going down, bloodsucker." Jake growled as he flew up at Edward. He exploded into a raging ball of russet fur.

"No!!" Lynn and i both yelled. We both flew at the fight. I pummeled Edward, and Lynn collided with Jake. Edward imediately stopped once he saw me. As Lynn ran into him, they both went flying. Lynn screamed and exploded into dark brown fur. Her growls sent chills down my spine. She sent and earsplitting howl.

"Bella! Get out of here!" Edward ordered.

"Stop her!" I retorted back as i ran into the house. I looked out the window. I saw the whole thing.

Edward flew at Lynn, and she flung him around on her back, but he didnt let go. He finally pulled her to the ground. I heard another howl. Jake collided with Edward, kicked him away, and went to Lynn. All the other Cullens were trying to fight him off, but Jacob was not leaving until someone got hurt.

"Oh my god! Edward!" I scremed.

"He'll be fine, Bella." Emmett tried to comfort me. "He's strong."

I stood watching at the window with my arms crossed around my throat.

All the vampires went flying at the ball of dark brown and russet madness, and eventually got Jacob off.

Then, I heard a painful yelp, and Jacob went limp. Carlisle went over to him, and i saw his face turn cold. He shook his head.

**JACOB BLACK (POV)**

I wasnt going to let him get away with this. He cant do this to my family. First that leech made my cousin into one of those bloodsucking leeches. Then, that bulky, stupid loud-mouth brother of his takes my cousin away from me. No. The Cullens arent going to get away with what they did. They arent going to keep my cousin away from her heritage and brain-wash her into one of them. I know Bella loves them, but i just dont know why. She is _my_ family. She knew me before any of those leeches. _None _of them are good. They may make people think they are normal, but they are just some low-life parasites. All of this could have been avoided if Edward would of never tried to be the damn hero.

I ran as fast as i could to where Lynn was. I was so sick of those vampires. I was going to get rid of them for good. Especially that big stupid one. I dont care if i lost my life in this fight. He's going to pay for what he's done.

Finally, I bounded through the thick green trees into the area af the house. Everyone was outside. Lynn had her hands around the big one's waist. That made me as furious as ever. I walked over to them as composed as i could, with Embry and Quil at my flanks, and stared straight into his eyes.

"Youre dead." I growled at him. Suddenly, everyine started to huddle around me with hisses and snarls. I felt a quick shove against my side that nearly knocked the wind out of me. I flew to the ground. Lynn had tackled me to the ground.

"Lynn, let...go!!" I growled at her.

"No! Youre not going to hurt Emmett!" She screamed.

I cant believe she was defending _him_. "Get off!" I shoved her off of me and went at Emmett. We flew to the ground. Then, i swung my fist and caught him on the side of his face. He didnt even seem to notice. He just...layed there. He didnt do anything.

"Get off of him!" I heard a shrill, bell-like voice say from behind me. Then, i felt something come around my throat. It didnt bother me, so i punched him again.

"Why wont you fight!?" I yelled in his face. He wasnt responsive at all. He didnt do anything.

"Get off!" I heard a fimiliar voice roar. Edward. He came flying at me. I felt myself being lifted anf flown. I slammed into a tree.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled for me. I gathered enough strenght to stand.

"Youre going down, bloodsucker." I growled. I jumped at him, and in that second, i felt myself changing. My eyesight got better, i felt...stronger. I was changing ino a wolf.

"No!!" I heard both Lynn and Bella yell. Bella flew at Edward, colliding herself with him, and sudenly i looked over, and Lynn jumped at me. She then screamed, and i felt fur against my paw as she exploded into a wolf, also. Oh no.

"Bella, get out of here!" Edward yelled to Bella.

"Stop her!" She replied as she ran into the house.

Edward then came at us and happened to pin Lynn down. I ran at him and kicked him away from Lynn. I felt tugs and pulls on my fur. The vampires were trying to stop me, but they were out of luck. I wasnt going anywhere. At leats, thats what i thought.

I then felt a sharp pain in my neck. I stopped what i was doing. My left side automatically became unresponsive. I felt like half of my body was burning. I yelped in pain. Then, everything went black.

**BELLA SWAN (POV)**

By the time i got outside, he had already phased. Somehow, they had a blanket covering him already.

"Are you alright?" I asked as i ran up to Edward.

"I'm fine, but something happened to Jacob." He looked away.

"What happened?"

"Lynn bit him."

I gasped.

"But...if Lynn bit him...that means..." I trailed off.

"It may be poisonous...and deadly." He finished.

"No..." I gasped out. I ran over to Jacob. His eyes were rolled back inside his head, so that white only showed.

"Jacob!!" I screamed. I turned to the Cullens. "We have to get the venom out!"

"We've tried." Alice told me. "Its moving too fast through his bloodstream. If we try now, all we're going to get it blood, and that wouldnt exactly help the situation."

"What do we do?!" I shouted. "He's going to _die_!"

"Theres nothing we _can_ do." Edward sighed.

"We have to get help! We have to call an ambulance!"

"And tell them what? That he was injected with vampire venom, and since he's a werewolf, its poisonous?" Emmett growled sarcastically.

"We have to do _something_!!"

"If we call someone, it'll get our secret out." Edward said.

"WE cant just let him die like this! I cant let it happen! I _wont_!" I was completely frantic now.

"Bella." Edward took my hand. "Weve done every possible thing we could. Now it's fate's turn."

I looked at him, and collapsed in his arms. You have no idea what it feels like to watch someone you love dying right in front of you, and you cant do anything about it. It's heart-shattering.

Then, Jacob began to grunt and groan in pain and he said my name.

"Bella?" He groaned. "Bells?"

I took his hand. "I'm here, Jake." I reassured him.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why cant i move?"

His reactions just made everything worse.

"Lynn...Lynn bit you." I forced out. I couldnt say anymore.

"What? Why would she do that?"

"I dont think she did it on purpose."

"Does that mean im going to die?"

When he said that, i broke down in tears. "I dont know, Jacob."

"Dont cry, Bells."

"I have to."

"I'll be fine." He forced out a smile. "I garantee it."

As much as i wanted to believe him, i couldnt.

"Lynn!" I heard Carlisle call out from the house. He has a flask in his hand.

"Come with me."

I hadnt even realized that Lynn had phased back, but there she was, all bloodshot eyes, all ruffled dark brown hair, all ripped up clothes. She flew into the house without a word.

"Whats going on?" Jacob asked.

"I dont know. Ill be right back." I said. I squeezed his hand ne last time, and we went into the house.

I walked into the livingroom to find Carlisle and Lynn sitting on the couch. Carlisle was holding a vile up to Lynn's mouth. She was biting the top. I could see that she was putting venom into the flask. Then Carlisle pulled it away. She looked up to me.

"Bella, i'm so sorry." She said. "I could possibly kill Jake. Carlisle put my venom into a vile to examine it and find out if it is poisonous or not."

"Its okay, Lynn." I smiled. "Everything will turn out okay." I was reassuring myself as well as her.

"Bella." Edward called for me from the doorway. "Jacob needs you."

"I'm comming." I looked at Lynn. "Come with me."

"I dont know if i could compose myself around him." She looked away.

"It'll be fine. I promise. " I took her hand and smiled.

She hesitantly stood


End file.
